Si on ferme les yeux, on vivra mieux
by Hiyumiko
Summary: Sur carrelage blanc, des cheveux roses étaient étalés autour d'une Jeune fille, appuyée d'une main contre son lavabo.  Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, elle a 15 ans et elle vient de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour, retrouvons là 2ans plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

"Euh... Excuse-moi ?"

Je relevais la tête sur la personne qui venait de m'interpeller. Un garçon de ma classe, grand, blonds, yeux bleus. Son nom était Naruto, je crois. Il affichait un sourire gêné et torturait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur priant pour qu'il parte vite.  
"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton livre de japonais ? Vu que ça va faire plusieurs fois que je perds le mien, le prof sera pas content..."  
Sans un mot, je me penchais pour prendre mon livre et lui tendre avec un pseudo-sourire. Il le prit et me remercia avant de retourner à sa place et même temps que le professeur, , arriva, en retard comme à son habitude.

Cela faisait désormais une semaine que j'avais emménagée à Konoha. Sans mes parents qui étaient bien trop attachés à leur ville natale. Bien que dès mon arrivée je sois directement allée au lycée et que l'année n'avait que très peu avancée, je n'avais adressé la parole qu'à très peu de personnes. Et la plupart du temps c'était pour le demander un service quelconque comme où se trouvait tel ou tel bâtiment. Mon silence entraînait bien sûr le fait que je ne me suis fait aucun ami. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts.

La cloche annonçant la fin de la matinée sonna enfin. Tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps avant de courir vers la sortie. Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de rassembler mes affaires, Naruto revint vers moi, mon livre à la main.

- Tiens ! Merci beaucoup, tu m'as sauvé la vie je pense !  
- N'exagère pas non plus, lui répondis-je avec un sourire moins forcé que celui de tout à l'heure.  
- ... Ça te dirait de manger avec mes amis et moi ce midi ?

Me proposa-t-il en désignant du pouce un groupe de quelques personnes derrière lui.  
Heureuse de ne pas devoir encore un fois manger toute seule, j'acceptais. Je pris mon sac, le balançais sur mon épaule et parti rejoindre Naruto et les autres. Nous allâmes nous installer dans l'herbe à côté du petit étang qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt dans le grand parc situé derrière le bâtiment principal. L'endroit était encore vide, ses amis ne devaient pas être encore arrivés. Je sortis ce que j'avais pour manger de mon sac, enleva le papier aluminium de mon sandwich et le croqua à pleine dents. Alors que j'étais concentrer à manger, mon camarade pris la parole

- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu habites Konoha ?  
- Non, tout juste une semaine.  
- Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu ne connais personne !  
- En partie, je ne vais pas vers les autres non plus, je préfère que ça soit eux qui viennent.

Un bruit derrière nous coupa notre conversation, Je me retourna et fis face à un petit groupe de jeunes de notre âge, sûrement les amis de Naruto. Je passai un coup d'œil rapide sur chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient cinq selon mon calcul, ils s'assirent de façon à ce qu'on forme un cercle. Naruto qui était à ma droite commença les présentations

- Alors, Sakura je te présente Neji à ta droite, suivi de Hinata sa cousine, après il y a Kiba, Shikamaru et pour finir la blonde c'est Ino ! Voilà alors tout le monde je vous présente Sakura, une nouvelle de ma classe qui vient d'emménager à Konoha.  
- Je suis sûr que nous nous entendrons bien. Me dis, Ino.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, elle a peut-être raison, nous deviendrons peut-être amie.

- Bon ce n'est pas tous ça, mais moi j'ai faim !  
- Moi aussi !  
- De toute façon, vous avez toujours faim...

Sorti de façon exaspérer le dénommer Shikamaru à l'intention de Naruto et Kiba.  
En fin de compte, les amis de Naruto avaient l'air plutôt sympathique. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Ils sortirent eux aussi leur repas, pendant que moi et Naruto continuions de manger nos sandwichs respectifs. Plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pose midi sonna. Je me levai, mis les papiers à la poubelle attrapa mon sac et commença à partir après avoir salué tout le monde, j'allais rentrer dans le bâtiment où ce passait mon prochain cours, quand une main s'agrippa à mon épaule. Je me retournai rapidement à l'affût de ce contact et fis face à l'auteur de ce geste. Ce n'était que Hinata.

- Heu... Je me suis dis que vu que nous étions dans la même classe, nous pourrions aller en cour ensemble.  
- Oui bien sûr.

Je souris à la fin de ma phrase voyant que la jeune fille avais légèrement rougi, elle devait être vraiment timide. Nous marchions alors côte à côte dans les couloirs, marchant jusqu'à notre salle de chimie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle, j'en profitai pour m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, j'invitai Hinata à me rejoindre. Nous commencions à parler de tout et de rien quand une grande blonde coiffée de quatre couettes s'avança vers nous.

- Excusez-moi, d'habitude c'est moi qui suis au fond, est ce que je pourrais récupérer ma place ?  
- Désolé mais j'aime aussi être au fond, tu n'as qu'à te mettre devant nous.  
- Non mais, j'lavais en première !  
- Excuse-moi, mais j'étais assise avant toi.  
- Et alors ? Tu viens d'arriver et tu crois que tu vas faire la loi ?  
- La c'est toi qui essaye de faire ta loi.

Et la, elle commença à rire, un joli rire. Mais je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, Peut-être était-elle folle ?

- Salut, moi c'est Temari ! J'adore les filles avec du caractère comme toi, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendra bien.

Je la regardais avec un air surpris, légèrement confus. Ils avaient quoi à tous me sortir la même phrase. Mais elle m'a l'air fort sympathique cette Temari. Après qu'elle se soit arrêtée de rire, elle prit place à la table devant la notre, enfin. Et elle interpella une jeune fille qui venait de rentrer dans la salle, elle cria son nom, Tenten, en agitant son bras, lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à ses coter.  
Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés coiffée en deux chignons de chaque coter de sa tête, ça lui allait bien. Elle prit place et sortis ses affaires, puis se retourna vers nous.

- Hey, moi c'est Tenten mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris ! Dit-elle en souriant  
- Effectivement, ce n'étais pas dur à deviné.

Elle rit et se tourna vers Hinata, elle la scruta de la tête aux pieds, Hinata commença a fortement rougir. Puis Tenten ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle venait de faire face à une illumination.

- Et mais je te connais toi ! T'es la cousine à Neji Hyuga, tu es Hinata Hyuga c'est ça ?  
- Oui, c'est exact.  
- Tu lui passeras le bonjour et tu lui diras que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui l'éclaterais.  
- Heu, d'accord.

Je souris, m'imaginant la jeune fille brune aux yeux de nacres sortir une phrase pareil à son cousin, qui n'a pas l'air énormément sociable. Comme lui. Je secouai la tête furtivement et remarqua que le professeur arrivait. Tenten et Temari se retournèrent face à leur table, je me décidai à peut-être sortir mes affaires un jour. Puis je posai mes coudes sur la table et appuya mon visage sur mes mains. Le professeur attrapa une craie, et commença à parler, à parler, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls.  
Je les rouvris quelques temps après. Hinata m'avais donné un coup de coude pour une raison particulière : le prof annonçait qu'un nouvel élève allait arriver. En effet, il n'avait pas pu arriver plus tôt pour certaines raisons que le professeur s'est permis d'omettre. « Tu peux entrer ». À ces mots, toute la classe tourna sa tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une personne s'avança. C'était lui, celui que j'avais autant de temps à oublier. Celui qui ne faisait désormais plus parti de ma vie. Il a fallu qu'il revienne de nouveau... Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était son nom. Il avança, monta sur l'estrade, balaya la classe du regard avant de se présenter et d'écrire son nom au tableau. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, une chance que j'étais au fond. Le professeur lui désigna une place, non loin de la mienne. Il alla s'installer et c'est à ce moment là qu'il me remarqua. Il me fixa dans les yeux, son regard n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi intense. Il avait toujours les yeux aussi sombres et la même peau pâle.  
« Ra... Sakura... Sakura ! »  
Une fois encore, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Seulement cette fois... C'était pour de bon. Un rêve, un simple rêve que je n'aurais pas du faire. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement avec ma manche et me tournai vers Hinata, un mince sourire au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- est en train d'annoncer qu'un nouvel élève va arriver... Mais ça va Sakura ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
- Non, merci Hinata, ça va aller.

Enfin, c'est ce que je lui ai dis, car moi-même je n'en étais pas sûre. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était identique à celle de mon rêve. Une nouvelle fois, un « Tu peux entrer » résonna dans la salle. Je retenais mon souffle, j'avais peur de ne pas réagir aussi calmement que dans mon rêve. La porte s'ouvrit, je fermai les yeux. J'entendis des bruits de pas annonçant que la personne était rentrée. Puis, un bruit de craie qui écrit sur le tableau noir. Et enfin, une voix qui retenti « Bonjour, je m'appelle Saï Hito. ». Je rouvris les yeux brusquement, une expression de soulagement collé à mon visage, ce n'était pas lui finalement ! Oro-snake lui désigna la place qui aurait du être celle de Sasuke. Mais non, ça n'arrivera jamais, il ne sera jamais dans ma classe, ni même dans mon lycée ou dans ma ville. Et pourquoi Oro-snake ? Parce que dans son laboratoire, il n'y a que des serpents. Ça donne la chair de poule, je vous le confirme. La sonnerie vint finalement à retentir pour annoncer la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Tout le monde était content car de la chimie pendant deux heures, c'était long. Même trop long.  
Je sortis en compagnie de Temari, Tenten et Hinata. Nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons. Shikamaru sorti un paquet de clopes, en pris une et nous le tendis afin de nous en proposer une. Nous en prîmes toutes une sauf Hinata, qui refusa gentiment. J'étais en train de l'allumer lorsqu'au loin, j'aperçus une silhouette qui ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était vraiment Sasuke cette fois, je baissais rapidement les yeux lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête vers notre petit groupe. J'avais beau espérer qu'il ne me remarque pas, c'était carrément impossible au vu de ma chevelure rose. Je continuais de parler avec les autres en faisant comme si de rien était. Du moins, j'essayais surtout. Je ne faisais que faire semblant de suivre leur conversation tout en empêchant quelques larmes de couler comme tout à l'heure en chimie. À vrai dire, si j'étais venu à Konoha, c'était en parti pour l'oublier et ne plus avoir a pensé à lui à chaque fois que je sortais. Une fois encore, Hinata remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle décida de ne rien dire, elle fit juste une moue inquiète.  
Je relevais la tête et vis que Sasuke est venu à la rencontre de notre groupe.

- Ah ! Salut Sasuke ! lui lança Naruto.  
- Salut. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reste un peu ?

Évidemment tout le monde répondit que non. Il était préférable que je me taise. Il resta environ deux minutes à parler tranquillement avec tout le monde avant de daigner à me regarder. Il me fixa quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité.

- Tiens, tu fumes maintenant, Sakura ?

Il insista sur mon prénom. Je jetais brusquement mon mégot et me mis à pleurer, devant tout le monde. Je m'en fiche. Ils passaient leur regard de Sasuke à moi, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Finalement, il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Sasuke... Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?  
- 5 mois.  
- 5 mois ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as même pas appeler ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Ça va faire plus de deux ans que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles !

Je me défis de son étreinte, pris mon sac et parti rapidement, sans spécialement courir mais en marchant très vite. Il me semble qu'il ne chercha pas à me rattraper. Mais il était revenu. Je ne sais pas si c'était pur de bon mais il était réellement là.

[Flash Back]  
«_ La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de te faire souffrir._ »  
**La dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite avant noter rupture, avant son départ. Les derniers mots sortant de sa bouche que j'adorais tant c'était ceux la.**  
**Une journée ensoleillée comme je les aimais, cela faisait un an exactement que je sortais avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Même après ce temps passé, la passion entre nous, elle était toujours présente. La routine nous ne connaissions pas. Je pensais que l'Amour que je lui portais et qu'il me portait nous emmènerais jusqu'à nos dernier jours ensemble. Mais il faut croire, que je m'étais trompée.**  
**Je me préparer comme d'habitude, tentant de me faire encore plus jolie pour nos 1 an, Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que rien ne clochait. Après ça, je mis mes plus belle chaussures, prévenu ma mère de ma sortie matinal et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je connais le chemin par cœur, je l'avais souvent fait main dans la main avec lui. Cette fois je la faisais toute seule, arrivant devant la grande demeure Uchiwa, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'interphone, une domestique me répondis, domestique que je connaissais, comme la plupart. Je lui annonçai ma venue et me laissa rentrer. Je poussai la grande porte du hall, et là tomba face à de nombreux cartons. Tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Soudain je le vis arriver, descendant les escaliers, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, son regard avais changé, il était dur. Il arriva à quelques centimètres de moi et me sortis de sa voix grave.**

**- Tu cherches quelque chose ?**  
**- Oui, toi. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout ce raffut ?**  
**- Je m'en vais, je pars vivre aux États-Unis.**  
**- Et tu m'en parle seulement maintenant ? Et nous alors ?**  
**- Nous ? Je crois qu'il ne devrait plus avoir de nous, ça serait beaucoup mieux.**

**J'avais envie d'hurler de toute mes forces, comment, comment cela étais possible. Hier encore il me regardé avec tendresse, assis sur un banc dans le parc, dans notre parc. S'embrassant de temps à autre. Le disputant quand il voulait allumer une cigarette, moi qui étais contre ça. Une larme coula, puis deux, et de plus en plus vite mes larmes défilèrent, restant clouée au sol le regard perdu devant lui.**

**- Rentre chez toi, j'ai encore des choses à faire.**

**Je le regardai fixement un moment, je cru voir en l'espace d'un instant de la tristesse. J'avais du me tromper ou alors était-ce la tristesse de ne pas me voir partir ? Peut-être.**

**- Alors la dernière chose que tu veux, c'est rester avec moi ?**

**Il me regarda longuement, comme étonnée de ma question. Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pense pas. Attendant une réponse de sa part je commençais à m'impatienter, je compris qu'il ne me donnerait pas de réponse, je me suis dit alors que je devais avoir raison. Je me retournai alors pour partir d'un pas désespérer vers cette grande porte que je n'ouvrirais sûrement plus jamais. Me stoppa quelque instant pour me remémorer quelques bons souvenirs, des moments qui ne se reproduiront maintenant, plus jamais. Et je sentis un souffle chaud tout près de mon oreille, son souffle. Ce qui me fit frissonner au plus au point.**

**- La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de te faire souffrir.**

**Abasourdie, oui c'est ce que j'étais. Comment peut t-il dire ça, alors qu'il venait de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je l'entendis remonter les marches, lentement. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement. Mais ce que je savais, c'est que je n'allais sûrement pas le revoir, ni le sentir, ni le toucher. Je marchais en direction de chez moi, ma mère me demanderais sûrement ce qu'il c'est passait et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à lui expliquer. J'avais de la chance d'habiter non loin de la demeure des Uchiwa, parce que marchait avec ma tête actuelle pendant des heures, très peu pour moi. Je montais les escaliers pour arriver au 3° étages, ouvrit ma porte et fonça dans la salle de bain, prétextant à ma mère que j'allais prendre une douche. Je me regardai longuement dans le grand miroir. Je décidai de vraiment prendre une douche, histoire de rendre ma mine moins affreuse qu'elle l'était. L'eau me détendit tout le corps, lui qui étais si frustrer. J'attrapai une serviette et l'enroula autour de mon corps. Je fis une nouvelle pause devant le miroir et commis l'erreur de repenser à lui. Encore et encore des larmes faisaient la course pour arriver sur le sol. J'avais besoin de changement, je ne devais plus penser à lui. J'empoignai le ciseau qui se trouvait dans une petite trousse de toilette et de l'autre main une première mèche de cheveux et...**  
[Fin du Flash Back]

- Aieee !  
Je venais de rentrer dans quelqu'un dont le visage m'était familier, ce qui me fit sortir de mes souvenirs, souvenirs si douloureux.

- Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'avançais.  
- Sakura, est ce que tu vas bien ?  
- Comment tu connais mon prénom ?  
- On est dans la même classe maintenant je te rappel.

Ah oui ! Le nouveau, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? J'essayais tant bien que mal à me souvenir de son prénom, rien à faire, après le rêve éveiller que je viens de faire, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

- Mon nom à moi, c'est Sai, Sai Hito.  
- Ah ouai c'est vrai, bon encore désolé. A demain alors.  
- Oui, à demain.

Et c'est sur cette dernière rencontre que je repartie pour chez moi, dans mon appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre deux est là ! Désolé, on a mis du temps, mais on écrit cette fiction à deux alors l'organisation prend plus de temps. M'enfin bon, on résiste !  
Tout d'abbord, merci beaucoup à **Miaa** et **Mina Hime Sama** pour leur review. Voici la suite !  
Ensuite, on espère sincèrement que le chapitre deux vous plaira, on fait du mieux qu'on peux pour faire des textes de qualité.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_Et c'est sur cette dernière rencontre que je repartie pour chez moi, dans mon appartement._

Enfin, dans mon petit appartement. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a ! Et autant dire que ce que j'ai se résume très facilement. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés qui n'ont pas l'air d'être à leur place. D'ici que je les ais oubliées avant de partir ce matin. Je commence à laisser tomber lorsque j'aperçois un petit éclat argenté dans une des poches. Gagné ! Je prends donc mes clés et entre dans le bâtiment tout en les fusillant du regard.

N'ayant pas l'envie d'attendre l'ascenseur, je prends les escaliers. Pour deux étages, ce n'est pas grand chose ! Arrivé à mon étage, je cherche sur mon porte-clés celle qui sert à ouvrir le bâtiment et… pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouve sur le sol. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on aimerait avoir un coussin à la place des fesses. Tout en grimaçant, je relève la tête et je vois une tête qui ne m'est pas inconnu et qui me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Sakura Haruno ?

Toujours un peu sonnée, je fronce les sourcils. Je dévisage le brun qui se tient en face de moi dans l'espoir de mon souvenir d'un nom quelconque. Puis, ce fût l'illumination !

- Kiba Inuzuka ?  
- Exact ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Ben, je rentre chez moi !  
- Tu habites ici ? me dit-il en me montrant du doigt une porte qui s'avérait être celle de mon appartement.  
- Euh, oui… fis-je doucement.  
- Ça veut que nous sommes voisins alors ! Moi qui avais peur d'avoir pour voisine une vieille rabougrie, je suis plutôt bien tombé ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il est vrai que moi aussi je me demandais quel genre de personne pouvait être les habitants de cet immeuble et je suis plutôt rassurée de voir qu'il y a Kiba. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais il a l'air sympa malgré son air sauvage !

Je prends sa main pour me relever, le sol n'était pas très confortable il faut dire. Je me penche pour ramasser mes clés lorsque l'Inuzuka me propose :

- Eh, ça te dirait de venir prendre un café chez moi, je m'ennuie tout seul, ça me ferra de la compagnie. Et puis, je suppose que toi aussi… À moins que tu n'es quelque chose à faire !  
- Non, rien. Je veux bien !

Je lui souris. Oui, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un voisin comme lui. J'ai même oublié Sasuke pendant un moment… D'ailleurs il me semble qu'ils s'entendent bien avec Kiba. D'ici qu'il fasse revenir le sujet sur le tapis. Au mieux, il m'apprendra la raison de son retour au Japon.

Une fois dans l'appartement, le brun me fais déposer mes affaires sur le canapé en cuir noir et m'invite à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où je m'assoie sur une chaise haute.

En attendant qu'il prépare le café, je m'appuie sur le bar et j'observe rapidement l'ensemble des lieux. Le salon et la cuisine sont en fait séparés par le bar. Les couleurs principales sont le noir, le blanc et le rouge, j'aime beaucoup l'ambiance, et je me sens à l'aise. Le bruit de la tasse de café que Kiba vient de poser devant moi me fit sursauter.

- Merci ! dis-je en souriant.  
- De rien. Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu vis toute seule.  
- Mh, oui. Mes parents n'avaient pas envie de partir. Moi si, alors ils ont acceptés de me laisser.  
- Je vois… Dans mon cas c'est le contraire, c'est eux qui sont partis et moi qui voulais rester.  
- Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'ils sont ?  
- Ils sont partis vivre aux États-Unis.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pu rester à le fixer inutilement. _«__Je m'en vais, je pars vivre aux Etats-Unis.__ »_. C'est les mots que Sasuke avait utilisé pour m'annoncer qu'il partait. Ces mots qui m'ont frappé d'une telle force.

À partir de ce moment là, je n'étais plus vraiment consciente de ce que je faisais. Je me rappelle de Kiba qui me regarde, l'air inquiet. Je me rappelle avoir essayé d'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas pleurer. Les larmes qui ont remplis mes yeux se sont mises à couler certainement à cause de ce pincement au cœur qui m'a fait si mal. Ensuite, Kiba m'a demandé si ça allait. Il voit bien que non, mais dans ce genre de situation, on ne sait pas quoi dire, alors on sort ce qui nous passe par la tête. Sauf que là, ces mots ont réussis à me faire pleurer pour de bon cette fois, je ne me retenais plus. À vrai dire, je ne sais presque pas pourquoi, c'est stupide puisque je n'ai pas à pleurer pour ça. Mais je continuais encore et encore. Finalement, Kiba me prend dans ces bras, comme un ami de longue date sur qui on peut compter. Il m'aide à me lever et m'emmène jusqu'au canapé.

Il me laisse quelques secondes le temps de partir dans une pièce voisine et ramener une couverture pour me la placer sur les épaules. Même si je pense qu'il se doute que ce n'est pas de froid que je tremble. Finalement, j'inspire une bonne bouffée d'air, essuie mes larmes, fais un sourire à Kiba et lui dis :

- Merci Kiba, désolé !  
- C'est pas grave ! Mais c'est à cause de… commence-t-il hésitant.  
- Sasuke, le coupais-je rapidement.

Putain, ça fait mal de dire son nom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Alors je lui ai raconte toute l'histoire, persuadée que, de toute manière, il l'aurait connue un jour ou l'autre. Il m'écoute, en commentant quelque fois. Ma respiration revient à la normal, je prends une gorgée du thé pomme/cannelle qu'il m'avait servi pendant que je lui contée mon histoire.

- Et ben, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Uchiwa avait eu dans sa vie, une relation sérieuse.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
-Tu sais, ça fait 5 mois qu'il est dans notre Lycée maintenant et le nombre de filles qu'il a mis dans son lit, on ne les comptes plus !

Ces paroles ont eu l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur, alors il est devenu ce genre de garçon. Il a changé, beaucoup changé.

- Je crois que je vais rentrée chez moi maintenant, après tout, on a quand même cours demain.  
- D'accord, ça te dirait qu'on aille ensemble au Lycée ?  
- Oui pourquoi pas.  
- Cool ! A demain matin alors !  
- Oui à demain !

Je me dirige vers la porte, prend la poignée en main mais me retourne dans la direction de Kiba toujours resté dans le salon

- Au fait Kiba.  
- Oui ?  
- Merci, merci beaucoup.  
- Mais de rien Sakura !

Je souris, puis presse cette fois-ci la poignée pour sortir de l'appartement traverse le petit couloir qui sépare nos deux appartement, je prends mes clés pour enfin ouvrir la porte de chez moi et pénètre dans mon appartement.

Je soupire longuement, et m'affaisse sur le canapé du salon. Si un jour, quelqu'un m'aurait dit que j'allais fondre en larmes chez Kiba Inuzuka à cause de Sasuke Uchiwa, une chose est sure, je lui aurais ris au nez. Etrange journée, trop étrange pour mes nerfs. D'un pas las je me dirige vers la cuisine, histoire de commençais à préparer le repas, il commence à se faire tard. Je mange rapidement et mets mes couverts dans l'évier, demain j'aurais de la vaisselle à faire. À cette remarque je soupire encore une fois, me dirige vers ma chambre et sorties mais devoir pour le lendemain, je griffonne quelques réponses sur mon cahier sans trop y avoir réfléchis, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bosser ce soir, je referme mon cahier, enfile mon pyjama et m'écroule sur mon lit, enfin cette journée est finie. _Tuuut tuuut tuuut… _

- Foutu réveil.

Ma main s'abat à la fois violemment et mollement sur l'objet qui m'a, au risque de sa vie, sortie de mon sommeil profond, sommeil que j'ai bien eu envie de prolonger. Juste pour continuer mon rêve. Je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit, le temps que mes idées se mettent en place et me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, sortant de la pièce une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sur la main. Enfin, je fais attention au résultat quand même. Finalement je me retrouve habillée avec un t-shirt à manche longue vert foncé, un jean skinny et des sandales noires à talons. J'attrape aussi un gilet noir qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse que j'ai « emprunté » à ma mère, il y a un an de calé… Je passe un coup de brosse rapide dans mes cheveux. Je sors de ma chambre et je vérifie l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine, je suis dans les temps. J'enfile ma veste en cuir noire, vérifie bien que j'ai mes clés sur moi, attrape mon sac et sort de mon appartement. Après avoir mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je dévale les escaliers commence à sortir de l'immeuble et…

- Merde ! J'ai oublié Kiba !  
- Effectivement, tu m'as oublié !

Il était en train de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier avant d'arriver à ma hauteur.

- Heureusement que de mon appartement, je t'ai entendu sortir du tien.  
- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! L'important c'est que tu t'en sois comme même souvenue !

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à sa phrase, il est vraiment sympathique ce Kiba. Je ne remets qu'une seule de mes oreillettes et nous commençons à marcher en direction du lycée. Alors que nous avons peu avancé sur le chemin, il commence à pleuvoir, mais heureusement, j'ai pensé à ce qu'il faut. Je sors donc un parapluie jaune de mon sac et l'ouvre au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Tu penses à tout toi ! me dit Kiba.  
- Presque tout ! Tu vois, là, je suis contente que l'immeuble ne soit pas très loin parce que je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mon portable… lui dis-je avec un air désolé.  
- Tu déconnes… ?  
- Ben non…

Kiba jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. On ale temps alors on fit demi tour pour aller chercher mon pauvre portable. Une fois ressorti, nous avons décidés d'un accord commun d'accélérer le mouvement.

Arrivée à destination j'aperçois Naruto et son groupe d'amis, c'est donc vers eux que nous nous sommes dirigés. Une fois que nous sommes assez près d'eux, Naruto nous aperçois et fit une tête étonnée comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination. Finalement, il nous fait un grand sourire, comme il sait si bien les faires.

- Sakura ! Kiba ! Tiens, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble, vous nous cachez des choses ?

Son expression choquée accrochée à son visage et à l'entente de cette phrase, Sasuke, qui se trouve aux cotés du blond, toussota deux fois. Gênée par la situation, j'interromps rapidement Naruto.

- Tu te fais vraiment trop de film…Nous sommes voisins rien de plus !

- Aaaaaah… D'accord. Je vous surveillerais quand même !

Et nous nous sommes mis à rire tout les deux, Naruto aussi je l'aime beaucoup. Je passe un rapide coup d'œil sur les autres évitant Sasuke. D'après mes souvenirs il y a Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten et Hinata. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de nouveau amis comme eux. Des amis avec qui on peut parler de tout et de rien. J'étais en pleine discussion avec la blondinette lorsque je me permets un regard dans la direction de Sasuke. Il me regarde lui aussi. Il a soutenu mon regard quelques secondes. Du moins, suffisamment de temps pour que je me perde dans ses yeux si sombres. Il est toujours aussi beau. Et c'est pour ça qu'il couche avec la moitié des filles de ce lycée. Peut-être qu'il a même couché avec Tenten, Hinata ou Ino. Pour les deux premières, cela me parait quasiment impossible, mais pour la dernière, c'est une possibilité. Si ça se trouve, Sasuke avait actuellement une copine, et je ne représente plus rien pour lui. Je secoue ma tête pour chasser mes idées noires et reprend la conversation avec Ino qui semble quelque peu perplexe. Mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, c'est mauvais, il faut que je me calme.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se rends à sa salle de classe respective, moi y compris accompagnée de Hinata, Tenten et Ino. Je prends place sur la table du fond coller à la fenêtre au coter de Tenten. Avec en professeur de japonais, il vaut mieux être au fond de la classe. Au début, ce n'était que de simples rumeurs, mais désormais, nous sommes sûres que ce type est l'auteur du « Paradis du Batifolage » (tout le monde connait, mais personne l'avoue). De plus, certains disent qu'il s'inspire de relation avec des personnes de trente ans de moins que lui… Je vous laisse imaginer l'écart entre son bureau et les table du premier rang.

Finalement la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours de la matinée retenti pour notre plus grand bonheur et celui de notre estomac affamé. Je range rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac après avoir gribouillé les devoirs pour le lendemain. Je prends mon sac sur une épaule et sort en compagnie de Tenten, Hinata et Ino.

- J'ai faim ! s'exclame Tenten.  
- T'as toujours faim en même temps, lui répond Ino.  
- Oui, mais je suis en pleine croissance, et je fais beaucoup de sport, alors il est normal de manger !  
- De toute façon, intervint Hinata, il me semble que Tenten peut manger autant qu'elle le veut, ça ne se voit pas !

Tandis que Tenten montre un sourire victorieux, Ino fait une moue en regardant le corps parfaitement bien sculpté de notre sportive préférée. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait de la chance !

On repart sur la route du self, une fois arrivées, on se dépêche de prendre un plateau chacune. Je ne prends qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, sous le regard étonné de mes amies qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Une fois nos plateaux complétés, il faut partir à la recherche d'une place… Comme par hasard, c'est à ce moment là qu'une tornade blonde apparue sous nos yeux… Naruto, évidemment.

- Eh les filles ! Vous venez manger avec nous ? demande-t-il. Il reste juste quatre places !

Pourquoi refuser ? Sachant que dehors, « _It's raining cats and dogs_ » comme dirait Mlle Anko notre prof' d'anglais et que leur table est la seule où ils restent des places. Alors on suit donc Naruto et on s'installe à leur table. En regardant qui est à cette table, j'aperçu Kiba qui me sourit ainsi que Neji et Shikamaru. Je regarde la personne devant moi et vois qu'il s'agit de… Sasuke. Et merde ! J'aurais dû faire attention pourtant. J'ai totalement oublié qu'il est là lui aussi. Mais bon, il faut faire avec. Je torture nerveusement ma pauvre pomme. Je tremble trop, il faut à tout prix que je me calme. « _Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…_ ». Je sais qu'il me regarde, je sens son regard sur moi. Kiba qui est assit à côté de moi remarque ma détresse engage la conversation avec moi. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

Je commence à oublier la présence de Sasuke lorsque soudain, je sens un pied rentrer en contact avec le mien. Je m'apprête à l'ignorer, pensant que quelqu'un croise juste les jambes. Mais je sens soudain que cette personne remonte le long de ma jambe. Alors, réfléchit Sakura, tu es en bout de table, à côté de toi, il y à Kiba, qui a les jambes croisés donc ce n'est pas lui. En diagonale, Tenten… Vu la manière dont elle parle à Neji, ce n'est pas elle. Maintenant que je suis arrivée au bout de mon raisonnement, je comprends que cela ne peut être que Sasuke. Réflexe stupide, mais réflexe quand même, je tourne brusquement ma tête vers lui. Je fronce les sourcils, espérant qu'il arrête. Mais ce type me fait perdre tout mes moyens, je ne suis pas très convaincante.

J'entreprends donc de laisser tomber les autres et mon plateau auquel je n'ai pas touché. Je pars je ne sais où dans un des nombreux couloirs qui compose notre lycée. Sasuke s'est aussi levé et à présent, il me suit. Je continue d'avancer lorsque je me retrouve dans un couloir sombre. Pourtant, il me semble que dan ce genre de couloir, il y a des détecteurs dans les lampes pour qu'elles s'allument à notre passage. Sasuke qui me suit toujours, en eu certainement marre de me suivre et m'attrape par le poignet et me fais pivoter face à lui.

Nos visages sont très près, il a ses yeux onyx plongés dans le miens. Je veux qu'il parte, et qu'il reste. Je me sens stupide.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sakura, me souffle-t-il.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sasuke, mais plutôt crever que de te l'avouer. Je t'en veux autant que je t'aime, si tu savais ce que ces deux sentiments prennent de la place.

Pour lui répondre (si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse), je cligne simplement des yeux. Il se penche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Mon cœur se met à battre si fort que j'en eu mal à la poitrine. Sasuke sait qu'il ne doit pas. Mais il continue, sans m'embrasser, nos lèvres ne font que s'effleurer. Il pose une main sur ma joue et la descend ensuite dans mon cou. J'ai horriblement mal à la poitrine et la tête qui tourne. Il recule, m'embrasse sur le front et part, les mains dans les poches me laissant en plan, seule dans cet endroit sombre.

J'attends quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse au bout du couloir pour partir à mon tour. Je marche en direction du réfectoire dans le but de rejoindre les autres mais c'est ce moment que choisit la sonnerie pour retentir. Autant aller directement en cours, et ça m'évitera des questions. Je me dirige donc vers la salle d'anglais de Mlle Anko. Je vais directement m'asseoir à ma table. Ce qui est bien dans ce lycée c'est que les tables sont comme aux États-Unis : une seule table par personne. Je vais donc pouvoir éviter les questions pendant tout le cours. Après, je me dépêcherais.

Tout le monde commence à arrivée, Temari entre la première dans la salle, je lui souris, l'air de dire « tout va bien, ne pose pas de question ». Elle me sourit et vient à la table juste derrière moi. La prof arrive en retard avec deux boutons de chemisier défaits et sa cravate mal remise, elle devait être avec Kakashi… Je vous passe les détails. Le cours se déroula sans problème et au vu de la tempête de dehors, elle nous sorti sa phrase préférée que je vous ai citée un peu avant. À la fin du cours, toute la classe part en direction de la salle de japonais de Mlle Kurenai. Je sors de la classe en premier pour ne pas croiser les autres.

Sur le chemin, je croise Sasuke… Avec une poufiasse aux cheveux rouges qui lui court après. Elle a des chaussures à talons vertigineux, des Jimmy Choo, et un sac Longchamp. Une bourrée de tunes qui se croit belle et qui colle Sasuke. Oui, ça me rend jalouse ! Mais l'air avec lequel Sasuke la regarde me rassure. Lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi il me prend discrètement la main pour la relâcher aussi rapidement. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait me lâcher mais non, il tient encore le coup ! J'arrive enfin à ma destination, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Certainement que je pense trop à Sasuke.

Je prends place à ma table pour deux heures et autant vous dires que deux heures de Japonais c'est long, très long, trop long. Je commence à étouffer, j'ai chaud, trop chaud, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer, ma tête pèse au moins 300 kilos.

- Madame ! Je crois que Sakura ne va pas bien du tout, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !  
- Tenten emmène là, dépêchez-vous.

Je me sens soulevais par de petit bras, nous sortons de la salle et là je me cogne et sombre dans le noir.

Ma tête, elle va explosée, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai. J'ouvre avec une grande difficulté mes yeux, je vois flou, le soleil me brule les yeux mais à ce que je peux voir, je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne suis pas en cours, mais ou est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu te réveilles enfin, je commençais à sérieusement désespérer.

Cette voix, oui cette voix, la voix de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce ton agacé que je lui connais si bien. Mais où est ce que je suis ? Avec Sasuke en plus !

- Où est ce que je suis ?  
- Infirmerie.  
- Mais pourquoi ?

Il était jusque là appuyé contre le mur à coter de la porte mais se déplaça pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où je suis allongée. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et souffle longuement, comme si me parlez l'ennuie, mais n'est-il pas normal que je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il commence à me raconter que Tenten allait m'emmener à l'infirmerie car voyant mon teint pâlir elle s'inquiétait et qu'au moment de passez la porte, je l'ai percuté car il allait rapporter des papiers à la directrice et voyant la difficulté de Tenten à me soulever du sol il se dévoua à m'emmener à l'infirmerie lui-même.

- Et bien, je dois alors te remercier.  
- Hn.

Je plante mes yeux émeraude dans les siens, cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu et je ne peux en aucun cas, nier qu'ils m'ont terriblement manqués, j'approche mon visage du sien avec le peu de force que j'ai, lui ne bouge pas, restant figé. Aucun de ses traits ne bouge il est vraiment un homme impassible. Mais moi je l'ai vu sous toute ses coutures enfin non, peut-être pas toute. Arrivée à quelques centimètres de son visage, toujours en le regardant, je lui souffle,

_«Merci Sasuke, merci._ _»._

_

* * *

_

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Ça commence à bouger en Sakura et Sasuke… Mais on compte les faire ramer encore un peu, haha, c'est tellement plus intéressant ! Ce chapitre sert encore un peu d'introduction, mais à partir du prochain on compte faire bouger certaines choses, pour rendre l'histoire plus originale qu'une simple schoolfic !

Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça aide vraiment, et on ne peut pas le nier, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ( :  
Kisu,  
Hiyumi & Kimiko ~


End file.
